The Chronicles of Alice Chase Jackson
by juilet-annabeth
Summary: when you have two parents who turn out to be demigods and you are too but your twin isn't you end up with a few friends who are demigods and a demigod nymph hybrid it turns everything upside down
1. Chapter 1:unexpected surprises

I was awaken from a horrid nightmare to the shrilling voice of my alarm clock. I grabbed it quickly and threw it against the wall as my best friend Rebecca came in, she duck as the clock sailed past her. "well good morning sleepy head!"

I almost screamed because her voice sounded so much like the voice in my dream. That cold metallic voice telling me my brother- "where's Chase!" I called as I got out of bed and put on my Blue Bird academy uniform as I asked for my brother.

Rebecca laughed and flipped her long black hair as her devious sea green eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "he's waiting in first hour like we are supposed to be." she answers just as I grab my black bikini for gym.

We start running down the hall and she grabs my hand as she says, "Common we will be late soon!" we laughed as we entered our gym which pissed our gym teacher off, Mrs. Karply.

"thank you for gracing us with your presence miss. Chase-Jackson and Miss. Black," she called her arms crossed and she looked pissed.

"no problem!" Rebecca called back trying to strife a laugh. "that's what we're here for right?" I almost fell down with how much we were laughing when I saw Mrs. Karply's new student teacher.

She looked black except she had flaming hair-like literally it was flames- and red bloody eyes with fangs and was part horse with a metal front leg. Then I saw the look on all the guys faces, their drool collecting on the floor as they worshiped this monster. I was frightened and almost fell trying to run when Liam and Rose jumped into the gym with Liam twitching crazily.

Rebecca and me sat down and Liam and Rose came to join us. If you don't know this Rose and Rebecca are half sisters and Liam is Rose's boyfriend who has some rare leg issue that he limps and cant do a lot of gym stuff. I think its clubfoot but I'm not for sure. But he always has baggy clothes on and a baseball cap. Oh and he's a vegertrainian while Rose has OCD problems and eats her own food that she eats alone.

Guys drool all over Rose because she is like a model with cherry red hair and big dark green eyes and is very pale. While Liam isn't anything special. He matures younger for his age because already he has a goatee going and his curly brown locks are reaching long towards his jaw line. He also has a heighten sense of smell. "something smells of," he says.

"I don't like that…..that thing," I whispered back pointing to the student teacher. As I looked back to see if he, too, were drooling I saw his eyes widen and Rose's jaw was set as she stared at the foregin person(if you can call her that).

As Mrs. Karply introduced her her eyes glazed over, "this is Kelly my new student intern." the thing smiled wide showing her fangs and I recoiled from the sight.

"hi ya'all I'm Miss. Lou but call me Kelly," she raised a fanged hand and waved after she spoke in a fake southern accent. "please introduce yaself to me." she turned to me and said, "you start." she points to Rose.

Her jaw set she says, " I'm Rose Black."

Liam has I freighted look in his eyes as he swallows and says, "I'm Liam Brown."

Then it came to me. "I'm Mia DaVitch." everyone laughed as I challenge her with my eyes. The name is funny because if you say the name really fast it says, "me the bitch."

She smiles then looks down at the list and her smile drops, "you are Alice Chase-Jackson?" she hissed.

"no I'm Mia DaVitch," I say and I look into Mrs. Karply's eyes and give her an idea.

"Alice moved away," she says with that glazed over look. "Mia just looks like Alice. And Next to her is her sister Tia DaVitch." I blinked at the same time Mrs. Karply blinked and looked very confused.

Next to me I see Rebecca pale. Kelly the she-devil/bitch from hell went to the next person and continued until it was time to go to the pool.

The deep water beckoned to me as we drew near. Every cell in my body wished to be in the water but I couldn't bring myself any closer than the wall I was standing against because of the dark shape in the water. It scared me for it looked like a seal until I saw its dog face which frightened me as much as Kelly the she daemon/bitch. "go get ready," Kelly hissed, glaring at me.

Just as we start heading to the locker rooms a swift cool breeze with the sweet smell of plants came in with the princeple and a girl with bleach blonde hair it looked snow white and a tan moon shaped face with deep beautiful blue eyes. "sorry Mrs. Karply," Princeple Peters says as he hands her the papers for the girl who looked lost in the past, like a dreamer. Rebecca went ridge next to me at the sight of the girl. "this," he pointed to the girl who had a green duffle bag, "is Mia DaVitch."

Kelly came up to him a look of fury on her face. But it slide off as soon as she saw the girl more closely. "welcome Mia," she said that with her fake accent, and a smile on her face as if she is a addict looking at her next fix.

"whatever Bitch," the girl said with such smoothness and swiftness it was like she intended to do everything she did as she strode to the locker room. She stopped by Rebecca and said, "whats up cuz?"

Rebecca spoke swiftly and with such speed in grace that I didn't notice she used another language as she said, "_what? He can't trust me on my own? it's the last week of school!" _I didn't know who _he_ was but obviously it upset her.

"_that's your cousin?" _I asked and when I saw her head jerk over with a look of shock I realized that I spoke in the language that they used. Rebecca grabbed me by the shoulder and lead me to the locker room.

When inside she said to the girl, Rose, and me, "you see her don't you?"

Rose nodded, while the girl crossed her arms over her chest and said, "how long has she been here?"

"since this morning." Rose answered.

"hold it!" I almost screamed. "what the hell is happening and why is there a she-demon here?"

The girl went up to me, "tell me your name."

"I'm Alice Chase-Jackson-which reminds me- have you guys seen my brother? I haven't seen him all day," I answered.

"no we haven't and yeah she is Percy's and Annabeth's kid. We don't know if she's a half-blood or not yet though," Rebecca answers the girls silent question. "now we have to get ready."

"wait!" I yelled, "you can't! there's a dog/seal thing in the water!" with that everyone looked atme and laughed and I lied to everyone by saying, "that was a creepy dream last night with that dog/seal thing-I tell you it was really creepy! I don't think I will ever like dogs or seals again!" the popular group started snikers of, "loser." except Jovanna, who looked at us and came closer and admittally went to the girl.

"is she telling the truth?" she asked. My eyes widen as I realized something.

"wait, you mean that all of you guys are like half bloods?" I whispered.

"yeah we are and I know exactly what your talking about, don't worry," Jovanna says as she flips her long dark brown hair and she looks around with those huge blue eyes and her big peach colored lips parted a little. "but we have to get out of here. Get dressed."


	2. Chapter 2:Bitch!

A/n: hi sorry i've been busy l8ly n this is my first fanfiction so i might not be that good tho i'm getting the hang of it so here's chapter two and if anyone is reading it please send me feedback...thats if i can figure out how to get to it.

Chapter 2  
I still don't know what a half-blood is but there is a lot at my school! My best and only friends I've ever had turn out to be them-and so dose this mysterious girl who everyone seem to look to her or Rebecca. The first time I was ever in a school with out being expelled half way though the year(which included preschool). And when we came out of the bathroom, I found my brother.

He was sitting on the end of the diving bored while his friend was bouncing him up and down. "hey, what's up Alice?" his voice wavered because of the bouncing.

My eyes widen as I saw the dog/seal just waiting right under him. "keep on guard. The she-demon is a nasty bitch." Rebecca says. "as long as he's out of the water and away from Kelly he's fine," but just as she says that my idiot brother dives in. she turns to me, "he's an idiot isn't he?" I nodded. She rolled her eyes. I turned back to the water to see the dog/seal keeping him under the water.

I thought on impulse-I dived into the water. Even though I love water and I am in it as much as possible it still shocked me when I saw everything perfectly. I saw the sleek grey fur that covered the seal body and blended so well with its grey Great Dane face that I shivered. It was unnatural. I swim down deep into the water towards the…thing and my brother who was struggling against it.

I don't know why but I opened my mouth and said, "drown this, dumb ass!" I breathed in and found I could breath underwater! So I kicked him in the dog face. He reacted by recoiling that was when I saw something bronze shine in the water and Rebecca stab the thing. She turned to me then when the thing turned to dusted, "you can breath under the water too?" I didn't answer because I was kicking up towards the surface, with my brother.

I reached the surface and the girl reached over to my brother but it was Kelly who grabbed him from me. She dropped him on the cold, wet floor and turns to me as my brother coughs up water and curses under his breath. "I didn't say you could go into the water?" she hissed at me showing her fangs. But as I saw the girl moved from my brother to the she-demon she brought up a bronze dagger and just as she was about to stab the she-demon she turned around with crazy speed and knocked it out of her hands.

"now, now," Kelly chimed, "we are all friends aren't we?"

I jump out of the water-some how-and felt a tug in my gut as water rose and handed me the bronze knife and before i stabbed her back i said, "i don't know who-or what-you are but you a nasty BITCH!" i stabbed where her heart would be and she exploded into dust. the dust landed on my face and i dropped the knife. i couldn't pick it back up because i was laughing so hard and i fell to the ground hugging my sides. i laughed, my hand pounding the ground as kids scream and yelled and ran from me.

my brother looked at me like i was crazy, "hey you know since i'm perfectly fine you might as well kill our super hot teacher! thats not crazy at all!" Mia slapped him in the back of the head, while Rebecca just kicked his side and Jovanna screamed, "don't hurt him! he's too cute to be pushed around, like that!"

i erupted in more laughs and said something like,"my...brother...issssssssssssn't...cuuuuuttttte...!" i laughed so hard. "ok," Jovanna said then turned to my brother, "tell us what's wrong with her, cutie." it was more of a command and i saw my brother look at me, like i was crazy. "well she _usually_ only laughs because she is freaked out...but i don't know." Mia maybe small but she was fast. she quickly grabbed the front of his now damp tee shirt he put on and brought him up to her, "i can kill you a lot faster than you can dream of-but i'm not." kindness cross her face than she shook him and said, "but i will troucher you if you, oh i don't know-tell us what the fuck is wrong with her!"

"i did!" he screamed. "she has never killed something before-she doesn't even laugh at jokes-she stares at you then finds your error and corrects it-shes a freaking NUT-CASE!"

"i'm not a nut-case you man-whore!" i screamed and stopped laughing as i walked up to him, my fist clenching and unclench as i walked. "i'll take him," Jovanna says and she takes him by the hand and takes him out of the room, while she is giggling softly to him. then before she leaves with him on the other side of the room she yells, "see you at camp!"

"is it just me or is she crazy?" i asked Rebecca. "oh she's _sane_ compared to her siblings..." Rebecca says.

"ok," i turn to Mia, "whats Camp?" she rolled her eyes as she whistled, with her fingers in her mouth. "i'll show you," she answers as the biggest German Shepperd i saw emerges from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3:parents

A/n hey i got really bored so i wrote and got another chapter. oh i forgot on my other two chapters but i do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the original characters though i do own my new characters. please review or whatever and no flames-i think that's what its called

Chapter 3

Mia smiled as she saw my face then she bent down and said, "Come here, Mrs. O'Leary." the big dog came closer and started licking Mia. She laughed and said to the….puppy(?), "good girl, but you got to stop licking me." the dog stopped and Mia turned to us(Liam, Rose, Rebecca and me). "ok, kid this is a 'Hellhound'." she acted like I was stupid. She turned back to the big fluff ball and rubbed her head as she says, "she the nicest one you will EVER meet-if a Hellhound isn't Mrs. O'Leary than kill it, ok?"

"ok," I say, "but how are we going to get to this camp with a huge dog that appeared out of nowhere?"

Rose laughed next to me and says, "it is how she appears out of nowhere that we will get there." then she takes Liam's hand and walks towards the dog. Then-believe it or not-they climbed the dog and sat on top!(though Liam looked like he was scared shitless.)

Mia climbed up next and from on top she called, "come on, Salty and No-brainer!"

Rebecca grabbed my hand and helped me up the dog(wow that sounds weird). When I was up she said, "ok Shorty." Rebecca then climbed up and sat behind me. "take a deep breath," she warned.

"what-" I was about to say when a rush of movement stopped me as I saw the dog was running towards the wall! Just as we were about to hit it we fell into darkness.

The darkness moved around us like shadows within shadows. I saw haunted looks of people and sadness in their eyes as they moved within our personal shadow. There wasn't any wind but yet everyone's hair was floating around them like they were in water. Then we were out in the open.

The dog laid down as soon as we stopped in front of a little creek in some woods. "good girl," Mia kept saying to her while petting her face. While everyone was getting down I looked into the forest. I saw that not faraway there was a hill that looked like it had rocks on it and also saw that the tree next to me shimmered and a girl with blond hair came out. She had beautiful brown eyes as she came towards Rose.

As I saw I thought I saw things move in and out of darkness. But before I could explore the blond girl came up to me and hugged me. I pat her back because I didn't know what else to do, "um…thanks I guess."  
She let me go and when she spoke it sounded like a bird chirping, "no problem," she held out her hand, "I'm Willow by the way." she smiled brightly, "I'm a Nymph." she point to Mrs. O'Leary, "you know you just shadow traveled, right?"

I laughed a little as I heard Mia whisper, "not again." but instead of listening I say, "really that explains a lot-like about how awesome it was."

Willow cocked her head to the side. "you seem to believe me, that's different," she noted.

I laughed again, nervously, "that's because I meet a Nymph when I was eight." Before anyone could reply a sound like hooves beating against the ground came.

Just then a Centaur came out of the woods, with a bow strapped behind his back and a quiver of arrows strapped behind his tweed green jacket and he had a brown, short bread and kind brown eyes. I smiled, "hi Chiron."

He looked startled. "Ali what are you doing here?" he asked, using the nickname I hate.

I put my hands on my waist and said, "it's Alice not Ali-and these people brought me-well except Willow we meet her when we got here."

Chiron looked to Mia, "why is she here." all me did was point to Rebecca who pointed to Rose who pointed to Liam. "again why is she here?"

"how is it that I can smell demigod blood in her if here parents are all together and all?" Liam asked.

"liar!" Rebecca called and said to Chiron, "she's Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's Kid and for some reason she see's though the mist better than we do and her brother is a mortal." I laughed again and Rebecca rolled her eyes. "plus she keeps laughing."

"oh my…." I started but didn't know how to finish. "are you all saying that the Greek gods are real-because if you are that makes total sense." they all just blinked at me like I was crazy. "let me guess, Chiron-you're the real Chiron, right?" he nodded. "ok that makes you all Demigods, right?" they all nodded except Liam, Rose, Willow, and Chiron. "okay, wow." I say as I pace then a thought comes to my head, "what's so big about my parents?" 


	4. Chapter 4:Lezbo affrairs

**A/n: hi sorry i've been busy l8ly n this is my first fanfiction so i might not be that good tho i'm getting the hang of it so here's the next chapter and so everyone knows: i do not own the orignal charcters but i do own Alice, Chase, Rebbecca, Mia, Liam, Rose, Jovanna() and any new charcters you see. oh and if you review that would be nice.**

CHAPTER 4

Mia's pov

"wow i guess it's true-the dumb ass gene _does_ run in the family," i say to Alice but i face Rebecca. she casts her eyes down for i can feel she's guilty for what happened between us.

"okay...now you got me confused...what do my parents have to do with this?" Alice looked from face to face.

i rolled my eyes and explained(i did it as if i was a genius in history), "your parents are demigods, your father is a son of Poseidon-at the time an only son of Poseidon. your mother is the favorite daughter of Athena-" i lowered my voice- "no matter what those crack heads say-" Rose heard me and giggled, as i raised my voice- "they were the last people of the last Great Prophecy-they saved the world from becoming the next Golden Age-Greek refenece not English-which is understatement for the worst period EVER." now that i looked at her i see that Alice is kinda cute-only kinda!-but there's something that's different that much i can feel. i mean i like her raven black hair and those gray intent eyes but i shouldn't be thinking about that at the moment.

she looked at me than gave a nervous laugh as she said, "that makes prefect sense-no really it does!" she then turned her eyes to the creek and said, "so does that explain what happened with knife? and the water? and what happened under the water?" she asked Rebecca.

"yeah it does." she says. "now watch," she says as she makes water come out of the water and go towards her. when she looked at Alice, the water dropped. "see? you can do that, too. and so much more."

"cool," Alice says when she returns her attention back to the water. then she looked at rose and Liam, "so what are you two?"

"i'm a Satyr and Rose has a demigod dad and a Nymph mother." Liam says after that rose punches him lightly on the shoulder. "i wanted to tell her!" she says, "this is the first time i met a demigod who hasn't deniyed it and who met a nymph when they were eight." Rose seemed bright and shiny as she looked at Liam. Willow's little voice spoke up then, "you can tell her about me, Rose." if i know one thing its that Willow is shy. Rose smiled kindly at her, "well thank you, Willow." she turned to Alice, "Willow is a Nymph who is a willow-the only one on the property."

just then Jason came running with Emily right behind him. they had mud on their faces and looked stirght at Chiron. i heard Alice gasp as she saw the shadows lean towards Jason. "um..." he scratched his head as Emily looked around with pure joy and happiness...she creeps me out-espeically since she is Persephone's only child. "we need help in the Armory...um...Chuck started a fire..." he kept rambling on and on as he shook his black hair that was as black as the shadows around us. he also kept his big almost black eyes from Rebecca, his girlfriend. i also think the mud almost mixed with his olive skin, because it was so dark. gods, i don't know what people find so attractive of him! but that might be because i play on the same team as him-(the girls-are-hotter-than-guys team).

Chiron finally said, "fine i'll be right there-Rebecca." he said and her head shot up from looking at Jason(and probally thinking dirty thoughts about him-ugh!) to our Trainer, "you and Mia are going to show Alice around as i deal with the Armory and IM-ing her parents."

"that's unfair!" i yell before i could hold my tounge. Chiron turned to me, "and why is that?"

i said the first thing in my mind, "i have study's i need to get to-such as, oh i don't know...my Greek!" Chiron rolled his eyes, "Mia, you don't need to study for that-you spent the school year with your mother-she would have been sure you stayed up with that-you know how she feels about learning Greek."

"oh-who's your mom?" Alice asks, oblivious to the rebellion in the air. though clenched teeth i say, "Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."


	5. Chapter 5:Airheads and dropouts

**A/n: hi sorry i've been busy l8ly n this is my first fanfiction so i might not be that good tho i'm getting the hang of it so here's the next chapter and so everyone knows: i do not own the orignal charcters but i do own Alice, Chase, Rebbecca, Mia, Liam, Rose, Jovanna() and any new charcters you see. oh and if you review that would be nice.**

Chapter 5

Mia pov

Her little grey eyes widen to as big as drachmas as she realized my who my mother is. "but didn't she take a pledge to never have sex?" she also looked confused.

"you're right she did, and she still keeps that promise." with those final word I left that airhead looking more confused then ever.

Emily pov

"well that was interesting," I say with my little dazed voice. "I don't think she's coming back," I told Chiron.

"I don't either," he said. I blinked a few times and started staring into the crystal water-oh how I love it. Rubbing away all the eroded rocks and smoothing all imperfections. I could feel eyes on me and I turned my head to see a strange girl-the one who talked before.

"hi," I smiled brightly and tilted my head as I waved. That was when I noticed that the buzz going on behind me had turned off. "where did the birds go?" I asked looking up in the trees.

"what birds?' the girl asked as she moved a black strand of hair from her face. "the one's that were making all that noise chirping." I looked at a black bird but it was looking like it thought it was worth more than me. I pointed my finger at the bird and narrowed my eyes, "were you the one who shut them all up?" I then heard a smack and looked to my cousin Rose.

"what's wrong with her?" the stranger asked Rebecca.

"hey you look almost just like 'Becca!" I say as I just noticed. Then I registered what the stranger said and I crossed the creek in a flash as I got in her face and pulled her wet hair down. "nothing is wrong with me, Ho! I just have server dyslexia plus I was raised by a schizophrenic so lay off!" I let go of her and looked at 'Becca. "who's your friend?" before she could answer I said, "I always loved your name cause you could go by many things: Bec, 'Becca, Beccs, Re, Rebecc, Rebecca-so many possibilities so little time!"

'Becca raised an eyebrow, "yeah this is Alice Chase-Jackson and she is the daughter of Annabeeth and Percy."  
I made a fist and held it out, "pound it, you got best of all worlds: both parents there 24/7!" she hesitated then pound it. "hey sorry about my little freak out there I do that to everyone who talks shit about me or my friends/family. For the record: I don't think you're a ho."

She gave me a thumbs up, "good to know." she then giggled and Rebecca rolled her eyes. "not again," Rose pleaded.

Just then out of nowhere Jovanna jumps out of the willow tree. She looked as artsy as normal. "hi Jovanna!" I called and waved as I cocked my head to my shoulder.

"Kanji Emily-it is so nice to see you after such a long year and then that make out session with that cutie-" she got cut off.

"hey!" Alice called.

"urgh! That was to die for!" she then started patting her clothes free of any dirt. "anyways I'm back!" she then did a cute little fairy thing.

"well that's nice to know, Jason and I were…." I looked behind me and saw that Jason and Chiron disappeared. "where did they go?'

"oh I think they disappeared, I'm sorry Boo, but tell me more," Jovanna says as she comes closer to me.

"yeah that happened awhile ago, and Rose and Liam just left when Jovanna got here," 'Becca explained as Jovanna hugs me.

"really?" I cocked my head slightly the other way.

"yeah Boo," she let go of me and looked at me with those loving eyes that make me feel so small compared to her, but in a nice way. She's taller than me by a head so I have to look up. "tell me more of your adventures while I was gone."

One of the things I love about Jovanna is that she doesn't view herself like her other Aphrodite siblings were she's all that and she doesn't think with her beauty she thinks with her brains. I also love that she doesn't really get mad and is the best swordsmen(or is it women) in the last 20 years. I also love how she always calls me Boo and stays with my shit.

"chuck started a fire," Mia answered while peeling a blood red apple.

"Hey! None said there'd be apples!" I screamed as I looked for the basket.

"there are no baskets!" Mia snapped. She then put a hand to her forehead and asked Jovanna if she had some headache medicine. Jovanna threw it and Mia poped a few too many pills in her mouth. Then shook her head and called out, "ok lets get this tour started."

"what tour? Is the Amazing coming to town?" I asked. 


	6. Chapter 6:Tour

**A/N:um I'm going to skip most of the tour and just skip to the cabins cause if people really want to know what the camp is set up like I think Rick R.(I don't know how to spell his last name) does a good description(and sorry it's so long; this was fun to write and to read(i think))**  
Chapter 6

Jovanna pov

"OK Ice, this is were we retire for the day," I say to Alice as we enter our square cabin area. "unfortunately I don't know which cabin you are and I can't sleep in Athena's cabin even though she treats me more like a daughter than my own mother who doesn't approve of my interest in ancient American Indian society!" I then inhaled and closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them and moved hair out of my face. Then I heard some thunder. I smiled brightly at Alice who looked like she was going insane, "she hates it when I'm a hater-especially towards her." I got back to my perkiness and looked around to find that there were four other half-bloods besides Ice. "any questions?"

I small half-blood who looked attracted to their Ipod, raised a hand. "yes Ipod-holder-who-I-asked-to-get-rid-of-fifteen-times what is it you wish to say?"

He looked down at his ipod then shoved it in his jacket, "um…yeah…um…..why is there a dazed beauty next to you?"

I scoffed as I looked at Emily who didn't notice a thing, then looked at the elfish boy who was looking her up and down with a hunger. I smiled then and grabbed Emily's hand and she registered that I grabbed it and she looked down at my hand in hers as I answered his question, "she's my boo and my best friend so you have any other questions please ask them."

The same guy raised a hand as he had a cocky grin on his face, "yes, Ipod?"

"hey that's not my name but two questions: one who's her mom and where can I get some of that-" it then thundered and a flash crossed the sky.

"if you have any more sexually jokes please I dare you to ask them, over there in the lake that way if you get skirted down then you wont kill us." I told him.

"and second: who's Ice?" he asked.

"good question. People who will probably either love my siblings or completely hate them: who is Ice?" I asked the group. Everyone pointed to Alice and she started to giggle and I could tell she was seconds away from a laughing fit. "oh gods help us all," I muttered under my breath.

"you have Grey eyes," Emily says, still holding my hand. Her observation stopped a problem from erupting.

I closed my eyes as I had to hold from screaming. "boo you already said that, remember?"

"yeah but now they don't look greenish/grey," Emily answered as she walked up to Ice and played with her checks, "you don't remind me of a chipmunk like you do the Ipod over there."

"hey! How do you know that?" Ipod screamed.

"I'm observant not stupid. Like I also know you want me and Jovanna to kiss and that you have the hots for me and that you think that Lib is a fat small chick with no boobs which makes no sense to you," she tells him as she still plays with Ice's checks.

Ipod pales to a deathly color. I rolled my eyes and asked, "any more questions?"

A short girl in the front with big eyes look up at me and says, "I suggest that the one with shadows lurking beneath him should not be trusted, and the one without flowers shouldn't either," the girl says, looking at Ice. "the future is set in stone but life isn't." she then turned to Mia who was standing by a tree a minute ago but was right beside me now, "don't believe the lies that are told for the truth to become a lie. They are the most dangerous, as are you." Mia gulped at that.

Ice's head snapped towards the girl, who was now playing with a braid. "what did you say?" she asked sounding panic as I internally panicked.

Emily just smiled and giggled, "you speak in riddles of the tongue and its obvious the answers as well as that you are the Oracle that Apollo sent word about, I am so sorry that it's taken me so long for me to tell it was you for some reason I thought it was Lib-who isn't fat and flat chest like the dumb-ass thinks!" she gave dagger eyes to Ipod. Then turned back to the girl, "here I'll take you to see Chiron then I'll take you to your new home just over the mountains after we bake cookies." she held out her hand to the girl and the girl took it and they went to the Big House.

After they left Ipod raised his hand again. "can you give me that girls number: she's got an ass that's as big as long island," he says as he looks after the little girls butt.

"can I borrow this, thanks," I say as I took a big book out of Lib's hands and threw it at his head.

"hey!" he called out as Mia raced to him and lifted him off the ground by the neck and as he struggled she said, "listen kid, I may look like a rag doll but I will beat your ass if you make one more joke about hotness-and frankly you don't see me doing that to every guy walking down the street." she then dropped him and before she went back to my side she said, "by the way I'm into girls." and as everyone called out "oh you just got burned!" or something similar Mia walked back over to Ice. "come on ima take you to go and see Chiron and Mr. D." then they left.

HEY!" I called over the noise to the group. When they quiet down I said, "does anyone know where the other camper that was with us went?" I looked at all their blank faces and said, "her name is Rebecca?" no reply. "ok well does anyone know who their godly parent is?" many hands went up-well ok there was only three people so two hands went up. "ok good now tell me and I'll find your cabin."

Ipod shouted, "Hermes!" I rolled my eyes and said under my breath, "of course."

Lib then called out in a rough voice, "Army's!"

"Ares!" I called back. "yeah that one!' she said.

Then the quiet person looked at me from under his black jb haircut and that stupid black hat. He was a shadowy character and I got a bad vibe from him-it might have been just his complete black tee-shirt and black jeans plus those black shoes but I feel like it was something else. "and you are?" I asked crossing my arms, as I stared into those weird eyes.

"I'm Dominic and I have no fucking clue who any of my parents are," he said in a seductive tone.

"nice to meet you, I hope you're no hater," I saw him crack a smile. "anyways," I had a hard time taking my eyes off of him, "I'll show you your cabins, okay?" they all nodded. "ok lets go!"

Rebecca pov

I was lying by the creek playing with the water; Making it come out of the stream and make different shapes. I know I'm the strongest of Poseidon's children since Alice's father. I'm even stronger than most of Hades and Zeus's children. Only Kyra and Jason are equal to my power. For some reason we can't surpass each other-though I believe Alice might be able to surpass us and that scares me the most. Not to lose my title just for someone as unpredictable like Alice-and add a large amount of power that she doesn't know how to control plus she doesn't realize how powerful she is…well that just spells hurricane Katrina.

"what are you thinking about, Reebok?" Jason asks as he lies down next to me, our heads next to us while our torso's aren't.

I giggled like a little school girl at his nickname for me. "how many time do I tell you your nickname makes no sense for I hate Reebok shoes and my name is Rebecca?"

"ah but that's why it makes sense-besides I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow-and I thought you have to take care of that Bomb?" Jason answers. Jason calls people who he doesn't know Bombs for he doesn't know how they react to everything and the extent of their powers.

"I think that 'bomb' fits Alice perfectly." I say as I let the water fall on him, and drench his hair.

"really?" he asks pointing to his hair. He starts messing with it as he mumbles, "I just got it perfect, too, but you had to go and mess it up, didn't?"

"your right," I say having the sarcasm drip off my voice like venom to a snake. "I'm so scared I wonder what your girlfriend will do, when she finds out you were cheating on her in your on going water fight by practicing with moi? Oh I'm so scared!"

"well after she kicks your ass she'll be so upset she won't want to do this," he says, I wait for something to happened.

"do what?' I finally ask.

"this," he then leans into me and kisses me softly and I kiss back our lips moving in sync to each other. Just then I heard a voice calling, "Nyx! Whosh…whosh….Nyx!"

I hit my head against the ground, "gods! I hate how Kyra always ruins moments. Especially for that damn cat she always have here."

NYX! Oh hey guys," she said as she twirls a strand of dyed blonde hair and her electric blue eyes follow over us. "have you seen Nyx, I can't find her?"

One thing you should know about Kyra is that she always believes that everyone is telling the truth. "yeah I saw her get eaten by a gator like a month ago and I've forgot to tell you so guess what?"

She had tears forming in her eyes, as I say, "I'm lying! I don't know where the hell your cat is sorry my prays go to you and Nyx." she then slapped me across the face. I felt my face then looked at her and smiled, "good I told you, you can't rely on your powers so much or the belief everything will be fine you have to punch and slap and most of all stab monsters." she then scurried and looked for her cat.

"you're a bitch sometimes," Jason says to me.

"well you're a dick to monsters so I think it evens out," I say as I got up.

"wait," Jason grabs my hand when I try to walk away, "don't go, Bitch, it's fun to watch you be a bitch."

"Fine, Dick, I won't go if you promise not to harass my new friend Alice," I say to him smiling.

"fine, it's a deal Bitch," he says to me as he pulls me into his warm lap. He curled his face into my exposed neck and I could feel the laughter building up inside him-the invisible force that is so obvious in him.

"please I've had enough laughter for one day, Dick," I say to him as I lean into his sleepy movements.

"whatever you say bitch," he says making me fall asleep to his movements.

_That was when I heard the deathly voice and saw Alice embracing a wild meadow and using her fingers to call me into the meadow and away from the deathly voice. I turned the other way to see where the deathly voice comes from is a dark abyss with Jason walking it. Walking beside the darkness._


	7. Chapter 7: Poker faces and dreams

A/N sorry this is a longer chapter but please review i dont care if your mean as long as you mean what you say(btw i forgot the name of the game that Mr. D liked so i did a different one)

Chapter 7

Alice pov

"omigod! I didn't know Cherubs were real!" I say as I ran to the table with a hung over, tall, Cherub was with blondish hair and purple eyes and with a tiger Hawaii shirt. "cool shirt! Oh even cooler eyes-they are amazing are they purple? I thought Cherubs were short and baby cupid like?"

Mia rolled her eyes as she sat next to Chiron and I was playing with the cards. "are we playing Texas hold 'em? My dad taught me said I needed it because someone who is very important loves it after they got over their obsession with some foreign crap." I say as I pick up my cards. I look at the Cherub and asked, "so when do we begin? Are we waiting for someone?"

The Cherub looked to Mia and said, "where did you find this peter piper? She has a lot of energy and she boxiest-so why of all the people you bring me her?"

"Alice we are waiting for Liam and Rose they love this game-at least Rose does," Mia then looked at the empty spot in front of her then turned to the Cherub. "Mr.D did I not say I was playing when I got back?" he nodded. "well I'm back and I have no cards so am I playing or not? Am I going back to Hell or not? Besides I won't win if Rose plays-she's a fucking genius at this game." The Cherub passed her some cards. "thank you."  
The cherub slapped his hand down when she was about to take them. "first who is she?"

"why she's Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's child-you know Peter Johnson and Annabel," Mia says with such controlled attitude I wonder why she didn't explode earlier. She then turned to me, "this Cherub isn't a Cherub he is Mr. D, the god." I giggled. "please for the love of all that is good don't laugh."

"Mr. D isn't a god though there are god names that start with D and I'm guessing that you're Dionysus, the God of Wine and also known as 'the god who comes' weather that refers to intercourse I have yet to know but you know if actually came every once in a while their would be less crazy women in the world looking for you and driving everyone crazy." I say to him as I examine the cards. I look up at him, "unless you adore your stalkers?" I look at all their blank faces. "what I liked Greek stories they are so fun. Especially since they are real."

"where are the chips? Oh hi Liam hi Rose," I say as they walk though the open door to the patio. "Want to play?"

Emily pov

"what's your name?" I ask the Oracle who was sitting on the counter while I was mixing the ingrates in the bowel.

"I'm Carmen." she answers simply I don't understand how such a mind speaks though a little girl.

"well Carmen how did you end up here? As the next oracle?" I ask her as I grease the sheet.

"I was born out of my dead mother and my father took care of me," she answers.

"oh who is he?" I asked.

"Apollo of course. You know that his children tend to see more clearly though the mist than other demigods-not the Big Three though." she says while playing with a colorful wind chime.

"you're a half-blood?" I asked when I plopped the sheet into the burning hot oven.

"of course I am, why else would I be so gifted? Why else do I see what others cannot?" she asked looking me in the eyes. "why do I see you cover up for another-who I do not know." she says to me.

"I don't cover up for anyone-I cover up my intelligence -there's a difference.

Besides I'm pretty sure you would know who," I saw to her as I lick the bowel.

I saw a hint of a smile bifidly land on her face as she answered, "no I see it you have a deadly flaw-one of the worst I've seen." she shuddered then. "all I don't understand is why you are placed with this flaw for you seem so spaced out-yet this is your flaw. hmmm…" she says staring at me.

"ok I'll fold: what's my flaw?" I ask her throwing the bowel down.

"I was eating that," I narrow my eyes at her and she shrugged. "I can't tell you though just be cautions' not everyone is sweet-just take monsters as examples."

"whatever do you want to watch the torment going on while our cookies bake?" I ask.

"sure and we can even take bets," she says skipping on the porch and turning so she could go around.

"I'll pass besides I think Rose will win that or Mia they are always the best," I say to her.

"nah something tells me that Ice will win," she says just as they begun.

Later that night….

Alice pov

"that's no fair!" I yell at the horse man in front of me.

"hey you're parents made a deal with me that you have to sleep here and not in a cabin," Chiron says.

"what do they know they don't know half of my life-they don't even know my favorite color! You can't trust them! I'll stay at Hermes for all I care!"

He thought for a moment then said, "fine tomorrow we will arrange it-but tonight you stay here."

"whatever I'm going to bed," I barley make out for the fatigue I put off is finally getting to me.  
_.I am floating on cards that are tossed and shuffled in and out. I think I'm in Las Vegas at a casino at their Texas Hold 'em table. Just when I think I'm going crazy I fall into the black Q of the Queen. I had a sensation of falling and I heard screams of pain and of lost-it was like I was shadow traveling again only this time though sadness and angry_

_Then I heard that voice-like nails on a chalk bored, a knife scraping a rock making sparks of laughter. The voice laughed over and over. When I finally had enough I yelled into the dark sadness, "what do you want? Huh? 'cause if you want to drive me crazy-then you better face me first because I'm already crazy!" I flung up and stood with my fist ready for a fight. "oh don't tell me you're a chicken?" this person was really pissing me off. "great!" I screamed into the darkness as it echoed my calls. "I guess my stalker is too chicken to fight me!" then I said the first thing that came to my head. "Jack-ass! Mother Fucker who needs to go to Hell to suck his Mama's own dick!"_

_Just then the laughter stopped. "Alice?" my brothers voice echoed to me from behind me. He was in a spotlight with his blonde hair blowing every which way and his bright eyes looking frightened. "Alice please tell me that's you and not some miseries!" I slapped my head and cursed in the foreign language I some how know. Chase backed farther away from me when I cursed. "why are you speaking like him?"_

_"what are you talking about, Chase? Who am I speaking like?" I asked him._

_"STOP IT!" he covered his ears and started to rock back and forth._

_"Chase!" I screamed and started running towards him. I started to slow and I could feel the power the dream had over me. someone was controlling it. "Chase!" I screamed and ran to him, though the slowness of the dream. I hugged him close and just when he was about to freak out and attack me he dissolved into nothingness._

_"Alice?" the scared voice called from the other side of the room. I turned and saw Chase standing there completely sane and he has his hands in his pockets._

_"Chase?" I called as I catch my breath._

_He smiled slyly and I saw the gold tint in his eyes as he said the word that will haunt me for the rest of my life. "you wish."_

_I sucked up my emotions and stood up all hard face again and walked right up to the guy who took my brothers form. "who the hell are you?" I ask him._

_"the question is more like-what the hell are you?" he said to me. I looked at my brother like he was crazy. "no I think it's what are you doing to my brother you jack-ass?" I then jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground._

_He just smiled. "Alice, Alice, you can't hurt me-because my pain is your brothers."_

_"well then I'll do just as bad."_


	8. Chapter 8: midnight fun with the girls

Chapter 8

Mia pov

The rock hit the bottle and it fell to the forest floor with a soft clatter. "Nice shot, Mia." Jovanna says as she pass the beer bottle to Rose who seemed bored.

"you guys are so horrible at this I seriously don't know what to do," Rebecca says as she takes a swing out of the bottle. She then starts coughing. "Gods help me get better beer next time. Than I might actually suck at this." she says as she knocks two down at a time.

"score!" Rose called from her drunken haze.

"can I have some beer?" Emily asks in her dazed voice. "if she gets some I do too." says the tiny creature known as the oracle.

"no and Hell no!" Jovanna answered. "the last time you had beer you 'plagued' the creek for almost a year-you want some Willow?"

"no thanks I really don't drink," Willow answers.

"Whatever," I say as I set the bottles back up and the new empty one and took the tiniest rocks and cocked the Slingshot. "bet you I hit all of them."

"you're on!" Rose answers slurring her words. Only a drunk Rose would take up that offer. "if you do I'll do anything but sleep with you or anything down there."

"and if you win?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Community service," she answers swiftly, "does anyone have more beer?"

"sorry boo-I'm out." Jovanna says.

"I got a flask we can get into after I make this shot," I answer. I let go and sure enough all five bottles go down. "now you get to do anything I want."

"you suck-where's the flask?' Rose asks. I laughed.

"that's what I want-I want you to be sober for a whole year-you can drink on your birthday that's when it ends." I say as I grab the flask from the inside of my leather coat. a gift from my godmother(the closest you could get) Thalia and the flask, the other birthday present.

"Bs that shit, Arty." she says as I wave it in front of her face.

"wrong answer," I then toss it to Emily. "drink it up and make sure it's just you."

Emily then downed it. When she was done she started make faces. "what is this shit?"

"pure vodka," I say.

"I hate it!" she says as she throws the flask.

"good you learned your lesson."

"and that was?"

"don't drink another's flask-even if begged." She flipped me off. "and you learned your other lesson: swearing and gestures are always a way to show how you feel-though I can't find one for drunk-bitch-get-off-my-leg!" I say as I glare at Rose who clung to my leg like a life saver.

"try kicking her," Jovanna suggests. I kick her and she becomes a rose bush that is connected to my leg.

"any other ideas?" I ask them.

"tickle her," Rebecca says. I just look a t her funny. "what?"

"where are you?" I asked.

"right here," she answer hesitantly.

"no I mean in you're mind-you've been distant since you saw Jason," I say.

"Chuck did it!" Emily sat up and had a glazed look then she fell back and went to sleep.

"what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Vodka works differently on her," Jovanna answers.

"Don't hurt Lucy!" she did the same only saying that.

"can you shut her up?" I asked.

"not really," Jovanna answered as Emily's hands attacked her face. "boo!" Jovanna straddled her to stop her from ripping her eyes out and Emily was breathing heavy.

"creepy and it's nothing." just then Rose turned back to human and her and Emily started screaming. I kneeled down and covered her mouth. I took out a small little vial and poured a little in her mouth then after she went to sleep poured some in Emily's mouth.

Soon they were asleep. "what the hell did you give her?" Jovanna asked looking scared at her boo. "I've never seen her so at peace."

"just some sleeping stuff with a little Nyquil-Thalia showed me," I answered. 


	9. Chapter 9: hell breaks

i got bored so to those who love this(and me) your in luck. this chapter is semi-important it more sets up for the next chapter which is more important but it really only talks about Mia's past and the past of others but right now you get this semi boring chapter-really its only important in the beginning.

Chapter 9

Alice pov

_I thought back to the table and the cards started shuffling again. The person who took my brothers body started losing his balance as a card was flipped while he was standing. "one question," I say to the stranger as he loses his balance over and over again. "do you like water?" in an instant he was being crushed by waves and once he came up for air another wave came. After a couple more waves and him almost drowning he lands on the small island I was standing on._

_I bend down to him and as he coughed up water and whizzed in breathe. "let me tell you one thing. Leave my brother alone or I will kill you."_

_He started laughing and looked up with humorous yellow eyes. "you really are an idiot, aren't you?" he started chuckling when my face fell. "I'm a titan-you impulsive little girl."_

_I was getting really angry now so I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "I don't care-one way or another I will kill you!" just then I woke up to the screaming of a little voice._

"Wake up!" a snaky voice told me, "wake up!" I could feel it slithering around me and I could feel it hissing. I woke up to that little girl who ran off with Emily during the tour-except her eyes were glowing green and green smoke was curling around the floor, climbing up the bed and slithering towards me like a snake.

That was when she started talking,

_"Find the child of hopeless return,_  
_Return to the endless burn,_  
_Seek keys to the seeds,_  
_In endless nights death bleeds,_  
_Hope stays or flies away,_  
_Tears will stay."_

She then took a sharp in take of breath, sounding more like she was dying and her eyes looked frightened as her childish screams pierced the air. I grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes-sending calm waves to her. The screaming stopped and she started to calm down. By the time I let go she was curled up on my bed falling a sleep next to me and my mom kicked the door down.

She looked really panicked and when she saw me she exhaled but she still had that edgy look on her. "thank gods!" she came and hugged me but I pushed her away.

"shh, she's sleeping," I whispered and pointed outside. When we were outside with the door closed she attacked me with tears and a tight hug.

"I love you so much," she let go and looked at me with the most saddest eyes ever. It was new to me to see my mother cry-she had this armor on her all the time. "don't ever do that to me again!" she then hugged me tight, suffocating me in her princess blonde, curly hair.

"Annabeth let Ali, go, your suffocating her," my father said as he hugged my mother way from me.

She took one more look at me and her grey stormy eyes filled with sorrow and turned to cry into my fathers shoulder. My father tried to not cry, he only got as far as being teary eyed.

"dad…..mom…." I breathed, but then my smile fell as I realized what I've been seeing. "what's wrong.

"Alice, where's Chase?" he asked.

"what are you talking about? He should be at home." I asked as I rubbed my eyes-damn I'm tried. "Jovanna said that after she made out with him that he went home….at least I think she did?"

"who's Jovanna, Alice?" my dad asked.

"she's my new friend, a daughter of Aphrodite-though by the sound of it she Athena is more her mother," I say as I look at Chiron. "can you get her, please-she was the last one to see Chase?"

"Liam is already looking for her but she isn't in her cabin," he answered.

"why would my mother love a daughter of Aphrodite like her own?" my mother asked.

"wait Athena's your mother?" everyone just blinked like they didn't know how to answer. "that means that she's my…..grandmother? Who's your parent, then Dad!" I was getting angry now-no one would answer me and so many secrets!

it took my father awhile to answer but he said, "my father is Poseidon…we never told you about our parents because we were never really close to them and when your mother got pregnant with you and your brother we didn't want you to be dragged into our other world so we told our parents they could only be apart of your lives without being gods-so they became your grandparents, Parker and Abby."

I was so angry I ran out of the room and ran into the dark forest. The voices, echoes, whispers, whimpers, and silent screams welcomed me as I entered the forest. I ran with tears in my eyes and my heart beat in my ears. I stopped when I felt the familiar pull of water. I turned my head to the left I saw a hot spring, bubbling and oozing with power. I stripped down to my bra and underwear and hoped into the hot spring.

When ever I'm angry or sad it feels nice to be in water-it melts away my worries and fear. I breath in a little and closed my eyes. Then I went under.

When I came up I heard a voice I didn't think I would in a while. "so you found my secret hole, huh?"

I smile at her and close my eyes as I lean back, "you can join me if you want, Mia."

she thought for a moment then said, "hell, why not."


	10. Chapter 10: stalker!

note: i haven't written in awhile because i had writers block

* * *

Chapter 10

Soon after Mia joined me(her, too, in her bra and underwear(I wonder why she wears boy shorts?)) Jovanna joins with Rebecca in tow.(all in our underwear and bra sitting and laughing in the hot spring like it's a Jacuzzi!)

I know I sound like a sorority girl who has rich parents and does everything her boyfriend asks including have sex with a girl in front of him….the short version: an airhead. But that's not the point right now its really just that we all just talk and are laughing because we are drunk and I think Mia is smoking a joint….who knows?

"ok-ok!" I am breathless from our last laughing session. "I have a question for Jovanna?"

"yes miss. Piggy?" with that she started another uproar of laughter. When it was over I asked my question, "who is the little girl Emily took away from the tour yesterday?"

Jovanna looked away a little as everyone grew silent. "what did I say?" I asked.

"nothing she's just the new oracle." Mia answered.

"we go to her if we are chosen for a quest, so she can give us words of the future ahead-kinda like a heads-up. Why do you ask about that tiny bitch?" Rebecca continued to stare into the depth of the water.

"nothing…she just kinda woke me up and started saying crazy stuff," I whisper, but that's all it takes for them to snap their heads up. Mia was the first to respond jump right into action, "what did she say?"

"nothing really just some crazy lines…its nothing."

"tell us," Rebecca snapped, as if she was afraid of the dark.

"fine clam down it wasn't anything special just…weird.  
_'Find the child of hopeless return,_  
_Return to the endless burn,_  
_Seek keys to the seeds,_  
_In endless nights death bleeds,_  
_Hope stays or flies away,_  
_Tears will stay.'"_  
"shit-you got a quest!" Jovanna says.

"no that's impossible-she can't-she hasn't been here long enough-not even 24 hours! You can't throw a child into the real world of monsters without training!" Mia said as if it was an instinct. Rebecca just seemed to melt into the water.

While Mia and Jovanna play tag with words I tried to keep up but it was hard to. "impossible…." who knew Mia could talk so fast-what did she even say? "Shut UP bit-" I didn't know what Jovanna was saying she was speaking so fast and shoveling her finger in Mia's face and Mia looked like she was about to tackle her when a little, dry voice spoke up, "does anyone know this?" it was Rebecca who said this still not looking at me.

"no one-but I think this has to do with my brother," I say.

"impossible!" Jovanna called into the night. "I saw him enter your house-there was even a car there!" she says.

"what are you talking about? Our parents are never there when we are home-was either the cars a Lexis or a Mercedes?" I asked.

"no it was a minivan-he said he thought it was his Aunt Christie-or something," she says then she frowned her brow, "though he did say that it was strange that she changed the color from silver to black?"

I was shaking and I felt the water burn with my sickness of a heart. "why is the water warming?" Jovanna said. Instantly Rebecca slapped me across the face. With that I was now facing my anger at her. Rebecca just looked at me like she knew what I was going though-hell I hope she did considering how big of a crush she has on him. But just her looking at me with those eyes and saying, "we'll get him back, don't worry." I calmed down, as did the water.

Jovanna opted to stay and Rebecca made something up about it being bad luck for her to go with clashing powers-or something. Mia was the only one who said she was going-but we soon found out she wasn't.

Mia pov

People are so stupid! So this new kid Dominic-such a weird name-he is SUCH a stalker! So as we are sneaking out of the woods he just hops down from a tree and says, "I want to help with Chase." Jovanna was so startled she yelped, which was soon followed by a blush.  
"How do you know my brothers name?" Alice asked pushing her drenched hair out of the way, focusing her grey cat like eyes on him.

"I had a stupid dream about him-it was weird-you were there Ice- I think you were playing Texas Hold 'em or something-anyways I know that you and Mia are going and I need to come too," Dominic answered.

"hell to the no-you know nothing! You have been here barely more than she has and you don't even know what you are-let alone who you are!" I yelled before I could shut my mouth-I didn't know why I didn't want him to come with us….


End file.
